


INTO THE DARKNESS

by luvgreygrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Scott, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Protective Scott, Protective Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvgreygrey/pseuds/luvgreygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness will come again. Can they overcome this once again? Scott has been taken by the Spanish Hunters.. What are they planning for him? Can they save him? Can he still be the same? Happens at the end of Season 3b… AU & DARK fanfic WARNING: may have torture & violence. Still working on the parings. Any suggestions? I am considering SCALLISON … Should I have STEREK? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happens after Season 3. In this AU, Allison didn’t die. I’d like to dedicate this for her. I hope you would enjoy this!! 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. It’s rightfully own by MTV & Jeff Davis.

_“Darkness approaches from outside. I feel no light inside me strong enough to resist it.”_

_― Christopher Pike._

 

* * *

****

“ALLISON!!! RUN!!!! SAVE YOURSELF!!!!

 

“NO, NO, NO!!!!! SCOTT!!!!!!!!!”

 

For the nth time, I woke up. Sweat was running in my forehead and breathing heavily. I have succeeded again in escaping those numerous nightmares. For a moment I wish it was all a nightmare but I should face the truth that Scott is gone now…

.

.

.

.

.

But it doesn’t mean that I would give up on finding him… I won’t and I know I’ll find him…

 

* * *

 

**Scott’s POV:**

 

Drip. Drip. Drip.

 

That’s the first thing I’ve heard when I woke up. Wait, is our roof’s been broken or something? Why did there’s a sound of a water dripping in my room. I slowly got up and felt a very terrible headache like someone’s hit me with a baseball bat. I am feeling so tired and weak… And I can’t use my wolf’s senses. Okay that’s pretty weird and alarming.

 

As I explored my vision around this unfamiliar place, I suddenly realized that I am lying in a cold stone and not at the room that I usually roam my eyes on. “Wait, why am I here? Why am I not in my comfortable bed? How did I get here? And most importantly, where am I?” A lot of thoughts are running in my mind right now. I am starting to panic until…

 

“I see that you’ve already woke up,” a soft female voice greeted me as I tried to get up but soon realized that I am too frail to do it. I didn’t let her see that I am so weak that I can’t even stand so instead I let her continue what she was saying.

 

“Did you have a goodnight sleep, my pet?” _Ohh I really wish I had but this headache of mine is starting to get into my.. Wait, what did she just call me?_

 

“What did you just call me?” I uttered out to her.

 

“Well,” she began to circle me around, a sly smile displaying on her well, beautiful but tough face. There’s something about this woman that giving me some creeps. “Did you already forget? We caught you. You are mine now.” _What? She did capture me? Oh crap._

 

“What? I am no one’s pet!” i protested to her.

 

“A very rare and precious true alpha,” _wait she knows that I am a werewolf?_ “But at the same time a very dangerous and wild beast.” Her face and voice suddenly become hard. “So it’s truly my honor to be the one to tame you. Like a wild, homeless dog that’s been lost for so long and me, being a kindhearted and sympathetic woman I adopted you and so willingly to train you.”

 

“Sorry miss, but I think this is not the right time for jokes. You see I –“

 

“ I am not fooling around Scott.” Irritation is clearly will hear on her voice. _Man, is this girl a bipolar or what?_

 

So I started to recall what I last remember. Well we’ve been fighting the nogitsune then I’ve discovered a terrible secret about my mom _which I don’t want to mind right now._ Then, I’ve been able to save Stiles from the nogitsune. The Spanish hunters came and made a mess. They attacked Allison then….. WAIT! WHERE’S ALLISON.. I need to find her. What if they got her and kill her. I slowly stand… but my captor suddenly pushes me hard that made me lie again in the floor. I need to know where’s Allison.

 

“No, no, no my pet. Not now, you’re still weak. I can’t afford you to be in worse condition. She needs you at your best. ” Then she slowly walk to where I am and inch by inch she come close to my face then whispered in my ear in a… seductive voice, “You see if you will just be a willing and well behave boy, we wouldn’t have any problem, I promise that. Now, sleep my pet.”

 

“Wait I need to kno-“

 

As if as a cue, my eyes become so heavy. I tried to fight it but I can’t. I slowly drown into sleep. Last I saw was her sweet but cunning smile. _Oh boy, I am totally in trouble._

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2: THE STORY BEHIND THE DISAPPEARANCE

 

_“When you have lost hope, you have lost everything. And when you think all is lost, when all is dire and bleak, there is always hope.”_

_― Pittacus Lore, I Am Number Four_

 

* * *

 

**Stile’s POV:**

It’s been two weeks since Scott has been captured by the Spanish hunters. We are still searching for him but we still don’t have any clue for where to start.

We are all currently on Derek’s loft - me, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Deaton, Ethan, Aiden and Chris. The very place where they have captured him… Where they have captured Scott… It’s still fresh in my memory what had happened back here, like it just happened right now.

 

**_Flashback_ ** _…_

 

_“Derek, if you think this is a dream. Why you look so worried?”_

_“Because I don’t remember waking up.”_

_“So tell me… how do you… how do you know if you’re still dreaming?”_

_“On dreams… you would have extra fingers”_

 

_Derek raised Stile’s arms to see if he had extra fingers. He looked at it like he has seen a ghost. No. this couldn’t be happening. He started to count it. He had… six fingers. It means...._

 

_“Derek!” Just I jolted back in consciousness, I phoned Scott to tell him my nightmare. I need him to know it._

 

_“Hmm... Stiles? Why’d you call? It’s already midnight. Does anything happen?”_

 

_“Bro, I had this very bad, horrible dream…”_

 

_“Yeah, a nightmare? What about this nightmare?”_

 

_“It’s about Derek.”_

 

_“Man, if you’re having that dream again where he strangles you at your bed or threatens you, we could have a chat about it tomorrow morning, okay? I’m gonna hang this up. ”_

 

_“Wait! Scott! Bro! It’s not about that! And I am not dreaming about him like that!” I told him defensively._

 

_“Really? Do you want me to freshen up your mind again?” Ugh… I could tell that he’s smiling and enjoying this right now._

 

_“Okay! Okay! Maybe once… Anyways , back from the REAL reason why I’d call you. Scott this is different. It feels like… it feels real. Like it really happened or it would happen. It’s like a premonition.”_

 

_“Cut the bushes already Stiles!!”_

 

_“I think… I think his in trouble.”_

 

_“Bro, it’s just a dream. It could be wrong.”_

 

_“Scott, dreams have deep meanings. It tells us something. And dude, its Beacon Hills. Nothing bizarre happens here coincidentally.”_

 

_“Okay, maybe your right. To make us all peaceful, let’s check him out. Gonna pick you up within-” Scott didn’t able to finish his sentence when the line suddenly cut out. Wait, what’s happening?_

 

_“Bro? Scott? You’re still there?_

 

_“Now.” Scott suddenly appeared at my window. His ‘wolfy’ smile plastered at his face._

 

_“Woah! Dude! You’re definitely gonna kill me if you won’t stop doing that!” I let out a deep sigh._

 

_“Sorry. You ready?”_

 

_“Wait Scott… I really don’t feel good about this. I feel like there’s going to happen really, really bad so… whatever happens just be careful, okay?”_

 

_“Huh? Al-alright dude. Don’t worry.”_

 

_As soon as I got ready, we headed to Derek’s loft. As we getting near on his loft, Scott suddenly stopped me then whispered to me._

 

_“Wait. Someone’s in there. Just stay here. I am gonna check it first.”_

 

_Scott slowly walked towards the door then opens it only to be welcomed with a gun in his head._

 

_“Holy shit.” I cursed._

 

_“Are you the alpha?” A man maybe on his mid- twenties or thirties asked Scott. He has a chocolate brown hair that nearly covers his left eye. He wears a black jeans and shirt with a black leather coat with a weird symbol on it._

 

_“Where’s Derek?” As soon as Scott asked him, Scott got a blow on his abdomen and held him in his collar.”_

 

_“I ask you a question. Answer it.”_

 

_“Yes. Now, WHERE. IS. DEREK?” As Scott spoke, he grabs his gun then tore it like it’s just a candy cane. All fangs and claws raging in anger. “Woah! That’s my best friend!” I whispered to myself._

 

_“Pretty tough boy uh. Oh I mean wolf.” ‘What? The man didn’t even flinch despite Scott’s action. And his smile, I don’t like his smile.’_

 

_“Don’t be rude Ismael. Let our guests get inside. I don’t want them to think something awful to us.” A female voice interrupted the two._

 

_‘Well it’s too late girl. We already thought a lot of nasty things about you.’ I thought._

 

_“Get inside wolf.” He pointed a knife to Scott. Without a single word, Scott entered the loft, glaring daggers to the man._

 

_“Not only the wolf, the human boy too. Come out already on your hiding place boy! There’s no sense of hiding anymore.”_

 

_Fuck. She knows I am here too? Should I come out? What if she’s just guessing… Crap! Ugh._

 

_“Ohh… oh didn’t make it clear. I didn’t know that you guys are hospitable. Oh by the way, nice home!” I told them sarcastically. ‘Where’s the woman? I can’t see her.’_

 

_“Shut the fuck up, boy if you don’t have something useful to say. You don’t want to mess with us.”_

 

_“Really? I bet you couldn’t land a punch in my face!” Shit! I think I hit him hard._

 

_“Wrong move boy, wrong move. You wanna try me, huh? Bet you wanna die tonight.” He slowly walks through me, cracking his knuckles in the process._

 

_“Leave him alone. He doesn’t do anything about this.” I looked at Scott whose giving me the what-the-hell-are-you-doing-do-want-to-die-already face._

 

_“It’s too late. The moment he opened his filthy mouth, he’s in now.” He looked Scott then back to me. “Welcome to hell boy.” I gulped hardly like there’s a big chunk of meatballs at my throat._

 

_“I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!!” Scott landed a pretty good punch on his face. They’ve started to fight, claws to knife. Scott has been able to drag him on the floor and got the opportunity to land a pretty number of punches through Ismael’s face._

 

_“Now, are you ready to tell us were Derek is?”_

 

_As if as a cue, a knife hit Scott on his back and a group of strange people suddenly joined our ‘party’. I thought that the knife came from them but it came across the room. Thus it means it came from that voice earlier. Shit, we totally have forgotten her._

 

_“Well, well, well I’ve never thought that a teenage boy would beat the crap out of you Ismael.”_

 

_“Sh-shut up.”_

 

_“I am really, really disappointed with you. I have given you the chance to prove yourself to us. I’ve trusted you this mission, but look what you did! You’re a shame to our family!” She shot him on the head without any uncertainty. She just killed her own family member._

 

_I am right. I wouldn’t want to be on the bad side of this girl. Wait, what’s happening to Scott? It’s just a single hit. Why is he not healing? I quickly approach him and kneel beside him._

 

_“Scott? Man, why you’re not healing?”_

 

_“I-I don’t know. I feel weak.”_

 

_“Tss… you’re really an amateur on this world huh. I feel bad for you. Did you really think we, hunters, wouldn’t use wolfs bane in our weapons? Don’t worry we just gave him enough amount just not to heal fast and weakened him. He wouldn’t die. ”_

 

_Shit. After all what happened to us- the Kanima, the alpha pack, the Darach and of course who would’ve forgotten the so infamous nogitsune, we almost forgot about werewolf hunters and wolfs bane. But for what I know, Argents are the only hunter family that is here in town. I’d ask Allison about this later, if we would be able to escape this._

 

_“Where’s Derek? Where- where did you take him?”_

 

_“Don’t worry wolf. Your beta is still here.” She signaled something to her men then two of them suddenly walk towards us, carrying a lifeless body. Not just a body but its Derek’s body._

 

_“What did you do to him?!”_

 

_“Oh, don’t worry. He’s still alive. Yet.” She started laughing like a maniac._

 

_“We need to get out of here.” Scott tried to stand but to no avail, he just stumbled back._

 

_“Man. Hang on. I would get you out of here.”_

 

_“Really? Are you kidding us?” As she heard us talking, she slowly walks toward where we are, maniac smile clearly written on her face. Gun on her hands, getting ready to kill._

 

_“You really have the habit of eavesdropping and caring about someone else’s’ business uhh? That’s not very nice of yours woman.”_

 

_“And you little boy have the nastiest and foulest mouth I’ve ever met.”_

 

_“the pleasure is mine.” I answered her sarcastically. This girl is really creepy._

 

_“Did you really think or more properly hope that you, a pale, thin, weak normal teenager, not to mention a mere human like you would be able to defeat and escape from us?” She began laughing like a lunatic._

 

_“I don’t think so. But I would give you a credit for your confidence uh.”_

 

_“Maybe he can’t, but we certainly can.” A very female familiar voice came._

 

_“Allison!” Just as to save the day, Allison and Isaac came just as I thought we were going to die. Allison shoots the woman on her leg making fuzz to her men. Then she and Isaac fought her men at their best. While they are busy fighting with each other, I had been able to get Derek on our side._

 

_“Derek… hey buddy! You need to wake up! Oh man! You are forcing me to do this again. Ugh I don’t have any options so…” Just as I’ll punch him in the face, I heard him waking.”_

 

_“Hmm… Stiles? What are you-“ Derek asked me, weakness could still be hint in his voice._

 

_“It’s alright man. We’re getting you out of here.”_

 

_“Wait… You’re not supposed to be here! He’s not sup-“_

 

_“Hey Derek! Wake up!” ‘What does he supposed to say?’_

 

_“Stiles! Hurry! We need them to get them out of here!”_

 

_Inexplicably, we have been able to get outside. Allison and Isaac carrying Derek are in our back while I am giving Scott a support for him to be able to walk._

_“Hey Allison tha- “_

 

_The woman, who is in command, has been able to follow us. She pointed her shotgun to Allison. I didn’t have the time to get through her but Scott has been able to._

 

_“ALLISON!!!”_

 

_He rushed himself to where Allison was. I don’t know how Scott been able to stand and got his the strength considering that there’s still the poison in his system. It happened so fast. He has been able to take the bullet that was supposed to kill Allison._

 

_“SCOTT!!”_

 

_“GET HIM!! HE’S THE ONLY ONE WE CAME HERE FOR!” A black van abruptly appeared to her side with men in black came out of it._

 

_“NO!!! AL- ALLISON!!! R-RUN!!!! SAVE YOURSELF!!!! Blood came rushing through his mouth while they drag him to the van._

 

_“NO, NO, NO!!!!! SCOTT!!!!!!!!!”_

****

**_End of flashback…_ **

 

“Stiles? Stiles? Aren’t you coming inside? They’ve already started.” Lydia interrupted me with my trance.

 

“Yeah, I’m… I’m coming.” As we entered the room, they are already gathered up in the center table, discussing something.

 

“Peter and I came back from where they kept us before but it’s like they know that we would search there. They’d clean up all the traces, all the things that could possibly lead us to where they are now.”

 

“Do you still know somewhere they could possibly hide him?” I’ve asked.

 

“They’re professional hunters. They are good in hiding and cunning, Stiles. It would be very hard for us to-“

 

“WE NEED TO FIND HIM DEREK! WE NEED TO FIND HIM SOON!” I can’t take this any longer. It’s the longest time that Scott and I have been away from each other since we were kids. Our current location doesn’t help too. Every second I stay here just reminds me of what happened. Mixed emotions come running through me that made me explode In front of everyone.

 

“We don’t know what they are doing now with him. What if he’s hurt? What if he’s bleeding out of dead now? What if he’s already dea- “

 

“Don’t. Don’t you ever say that word. He’s definitely fine. I know he’s fighting. He’s a strong man.” Allison, who is currently at the edge of crying, cut me before I could continue what I was saying.

 

“Allison is right. Scott’s fine. Maybe a little hurt but he’s a tough alpha. He’ll hold on while were still searching for him.” Deaton reassured us. But I could see that behind his weak smile there’s a trace of distress and worry for Scott.

 

“But we still need to find him as fast as we could. The sooner we locate them, the greater our chance of finding him alive and kicking. So go! Move! Now! ”

 

As if like a wakeup call, we started to move our asses after Peter’s speech. As I make my way to the door, Derek stopped me.

“We need to talk, Stiles.”

 

 

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it’s official. Gosh, fighting scenes are really such a pain in the ass! I know, I suck on writing fighting scene but I really tried my best to write it. T_T I tried to get help with friend but she’s just an expert with romance and cute stuffs so I had to do it all by myself. Don’t worry I’ll do better next time. So what do you think guys? 
> 
> Next on Into the Darkness... We would see again what Scott’s condition is. More pain. More chaos. More strife. More blood. Gonna dig deeper into the darkness. Until next chapter! 


End file.
